A New Life
by Tabbs
Summary: Edward had sex with Bella and left her in Volterra. The Volturi took her in. She was pregnant and had Nessie and then was changed. She has only 2 human memories. Nessies birth and a strange vampire with her daughters hair color. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. So I'm gonna rant a little bit first. Why is everyone so MEAN to Kristen Stewart? What did she ever do to you? Oh, you love Robert Pattinson because he played a fictional fucking vampire? Are you REALLY that lame? You think that she took the vampire that could just.. magically appear at your school one day and want to kill you and then decide to love you? How pathetic can you get? Seriously.  
Kristen Stewart has done NOTHING to any of you personally! Why don't you just back the fuck off and let her live her life? I'm sure she's letting you live yours.  
Anyways, I think I'm done ranting for the BEGINNING of this chapter, I might rant at the end, who knows? Sorry for those of you who don't deserve to read that rant._

_Now! On with the story!_

**I think you all should know that I have no idea where this story will take me. It's gonna be a complete random. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'll probably enjoy writing it. Oh and feel free to suggest anything. New characters, a plot, anything. I reserve the right to not use any of your suggestions if I don't like them.**

[Chapter 1]  
bpov

"Bella!"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"When are we leaving for Forks, WA, USA?"

"Soon, I'm afraid. Aro wants us to leave pretty quickly."

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"I wish I did. The only thing that appears to be true is that you _are_ my daughter. That the photos they showed me were me. The same with the video. It was all me. And then it was you, too."

"We should pack."

And, just like always, my daughter would end our conversation. Every time we talked about this sort of thing, my memories, she would just listen until she knew whether I remembered anything and then she would end the conversation. It was very suspicious.

The only thing I remembered from my human life was a boy, but by the looks of him, he was actually a vampire. Around 17 or 18 years old. His hair was the same color as Renesmees so I could only assume that he was her father. I knew for a fact that she did know her father. I've caught her talking to Jane about him before. And she's so excited to get to Forks. I don't know why, really. She seems adamant at keeping that from me. You see, I have a power, a gift, actually. I can take anyone's power and make it my own. Of course, I only have the powers of the Volturi right now, but soon I'll have more. I have Janes, which is very useful to me when Dimitri approaches me about being mates. Speaking of Dimitri..

"Bella, all I want to do is talk. I promise."

"You promised that last time, Dimitri. And what happened? You tried to rape me. Again." I hissed. I couldn't stand Dimitri anymore. He wasn't like he used to be.

"I have information about some of your memories, actually."

"My memories? What is the information?"

"Come with me. I'll show you in the media room. I know you don't believe anything unless it's a photo or on video."

I narrowed my eyes, but went with him, nonetheless. I know, I know. I should be packing. It's the smart thing to do right now. But I also know that Nessie is going to do it for me. She seemed much more like a sister to me than a daughter.

"Here" Dimitri said as he handed me a video tape.

I slowly took it and put it in the tape player and pushed 'play.'

The first thing I saw was me. Then the camera backed up and Dimitri was there. I was a human and I was obviously very pregnant in this film.

"Bella, I do love you. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because you're so beautiful. I'm not. I'm so plain. I have mousy hair and dull eyes. Not to mention, I'm swollen with my bastard child. I love this baby, Dim. I don't understand how anyone could just.. Drop me off here after they've had their 'fun' with me. Who wouldn't want to keep this baby? I know she's going to be so beautiful. Completely."

"She'll be as beautiful as her mother is now. I promise. Bella, we might have to change you once you've had your baby. She supposed to rip out of your abdomen. But we're going to try to do everything we can to keep you alive, in some form or another. And if it means changing you, can we do that?"

I could see the excitement in my human eyes as I gasped. "Of course! I want nothing more than to spend forever with you!"

I broke the tape player before anything else could play. I meant to just hit 'stop' but it's definitely broken now.

"Why did they hide this from me? Shouldn't I have known about this?" I demanded.

"They wanted to see if your memories would come back on their own. When they didn't, they decided that I could show this to you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I thought that maybe if I kissed you and stuff, your memories might've come back. When they didn't, well, that's when I pretty much gave up. I was going through all the stuff that you had as a human while you were here and I found a movie marked 'PROOF' so I watched it. I showed them and they told me to show it to you."

A sob escaped me without my intent. I didn't know what to say to that. They'd kept my stuff? Dimitri was going through it? I barely remembered that now. I really didn't know if that movie was real or if they managed to photoshop it somehow.

"Bella? Beautiful, please, look at me." I heard Dimitri say somewhere behind me.

I spun on him my fury for everything suddenly escaping. I could hear a scream and it made me wonder if someone had seen me lunge at him.

"Bella! Please! Stop screaming! Stop!"

I stopped screaming, but I would not stop my assault on him. I was hitting him and trying to rip him apart, but he was better than me, fighting wise. I finally got tired of fighting fair and I stopped and hit him with Janes power. It can inflict any degree of pain on anyone. I used it's highest magnitude on him.

And then there was nothing. Alec! How dare he! Why would he do this to me? I'm like a sister to him! He protects me! Why would he help Dimitri kill me? I was ready to kill anybody that was standing near me when Alec stopped using his power on me. I hope Dimitri was there…

_2 hours later…._

WHAT IN THE HELL? IT'S BEEN SO LONG! WHY WOULDN'T HE LET ME SEE YET?

"Open your eyes."

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Aro. I must have really pissed him off.

"Bella. Because of what you did, you missed your flight. You daughter, however, didn't. She should be safe and sound in Forks right now. With her father and his family."

"WHAT? You took the only thing that I remember from my human life and sent her away?"

"I already informed your daughter that you will be there soon. Your flight is scheduled to leave at 5 a.m. tomorrow."

I remembered who I was with. How could I yell at him? He's helped me through so much!

I bowed. "Thank you, master. I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me."

"You are always forgiven here, child. Remember that."

I nodded.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you, master."

I seen the clock outside the Throne room said that it was 10 p.m.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I wish I didn't have to use my power on you."

I turned around. "Oh, it's okay, Alec. I understand that you would never intentionally do that."

"You should go get ready for your flight."

"Yes. Good bye, Alec."

"I'll bring you some humans in a couple hours. You need to feed."

"Thank you."

I walked to room and closed the door, looking at the open luggage that Nessie must have tried packing. I sighed. Well, guess it's time to get my shit together to go to hell-on-Earth.

_So what'd ya think? I think it's kind of crappy, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Like I before the story, it's definitely kinda random. Sorry about that. Remember; SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! I still reserve the right to refuse to use them._

_KRISTEN STEWART ROCKS! [Take that assholes! __]_

_Yours truly,_

_Tabbs_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I'm really lacking in motivation. Writing in Fanfic just doesn't seem as fun anymore. Sorry if I don't update for long periods of time. That would be my reason._

[Chapter 2]  
epov

"Edward! Would you please keep your emotions in check for once? I'm tired of being depressed!" Jasper yelled.

I ran down the stairs. "Imagine a life without Alice, Jasper. Imagine that! And then tell me if I have a right to be depressed or not." I nearly growled.

"Guys! Shut up! She's almost here!" Alice said from upstairs, her voice just a little louder than normal so that we would think she was yelling.

I was confused. I hadn't heard anyone talk, or think, about anyone coming to visit us. It was probably Tanya. I didn't want to deal with her right now, but being the gentleman that I was, I would.

I heard tires on the gravel outside our house. Alice was at the door before I had a chance to think about getting up. I didn't know what to expect so I just stood in the doorway while Alice stood at the bottom of the steps of the porch.

The car was obviously nice. Not as nice as my Aston Martin, but it was definitely up towards it on my list. I heard a heart beating, faster than a normal human heart, unless she was beyond terrified. She must be, considering we're vampires! Why would Alice allow a human to come here? Was she trying to find someone to replace Bella? That would never happen! I'd have to make it known! No one can or will ever replace _my_ Bella!

The creature that got out of the car was exquisite for certain. But she was not terrified, not at all. And her thoughts. I couldn't get anything from her. Just like Bella.

"Nessie, it is a pleasure." I heard Alice say. I didn't miss that she bowed slightly, as well. So, this Nessie was from the Volturi. She probably KILLED my Bella! I will not let that _thing_ get away with it!

I snarled and was ready to attack when I felt arms grab me. I barely noticed that Em and Jazz were holding me back.

"I wouldn't, dear father. I'm just like mother, but human. You will love her power. For some reason, I've got the exact same one." And then she lifted her hand and made a slight cup with it, though her fingers weren't touching. Flame appeared in her hand and I resumed my snarling. She smiled slightly and closed her hand into a fist. The flame was gone.

"Please forgive Edward, Nessie. He hasn't been himself." I heard Carlisle say. She probably killed Bella and they were all fine with it?

"No, father, I didn't. Mother is just fine." I heard _it_ say. I must have said that thought out loud.

"Do NOT think I am your father! I would never spawn Satan! The child I had with Bella would be more pleasant than you!" I growled out.

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, _father_, though I do wish you were a tad smarter. I resemble you so much."

"You resemble Satan!" I snarled out.

"Edward! You will not talk about our guest in that manner!" Carlisle yelled.

"It's okay, grandfather. Mother will be here in a few days, as it is. Father will see, then." She said, with a smile.

She has got to be lying. She killed Bella. There is no way Bella will be here in a few days. She probably sadistically killed her! _My Bella!_

"I wish you would quit thinking things like that, father. I would never harm, mother. You just wait and see. She'll be here in 2 days and 30 minutes. If she isn't here by then, than by all means, try to kill me. You won't get very far, but you could try." She said, trying to compromise.

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine."

_BPOV_

_2 days later_

In 30 minutes, I would be at the Cullen house, with my daughter. Oh, how I missed her. She called me once and told me everything about _Edwards_ reaction. I'll kill him, if it's the last thing, I do, I will. Nobody treats my daughter like that and gets away with it. No matter _what_ he thought she was!

"Excuse me, ma'am." I heard a flight attendant say.

"Yes?" I responded, looking up, smiling.

"We're about to land, would you please put your seatbelt back on?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She said, walking away.

I buckled my seatbelt and cleared my head. I would need to be ready to face my ex-family.

_30 minutes later (As you can tell, I REALLY want to get to the part where she gets to the Cullens. HERE IT IS!)_

The gravel of their driveway crunched under the weight of the car. I was nervous, not because of _them_, but because of what Nessie might think of them. We'll have to live here for a few years, by what Aro explained to me, and if Nessie doesn't like them, then we're fucked. Nessie will be going to school, but I won't be. Too many people that might still recognize me.

"Moms here, Alice!" I heard Nessie yell inside the house. I looked up and seen that we had just stopped outside the house. I hadn't realized that.

"I know, dear. Remember, psychic?" Alice said, laughing.

I smiled a little bit at that and got out of the car, not waiting for the driver to open it. As soon as my door was closed, I felt two sets of arms around my torso. Nessie and Alice. So, Nessie must like Alice to let her near me.

"Hey, darlings. How are you, Nessie?" I asked, letting my motherly concern show.

"She's fine, Bella. Now tell me! What happened after _Edward,"_ She growled his name, "left you in Volterra?"

"The Volturi found me. They were just going to kill me, but Dim stopped them. He said he couldn't let them kill me while I was with child. Really, though, he knew he loved me the moment he saw me. That's why he stopped them. I had Ness, was changed, and now here I am." I said, making a long story short.

I heard a growl from upstairs in the house. I heard a crash and then Edward was there. He must not have been listening to me very well because he had Nessie by the throat 3 feet off the ground. This would **not** do.

I grabbed him and launched him in the opposite direction of Nessie. He let go of her when I grabbed him. He must not have expected me to. Nessie landed on her back on the ground and I was crouched over her in an instant, growling. I had one hand up, pointed towards him. One wrong move and his ass was grass.

"Bella." He nearly growled. "You cannot protect that _thing_ from me forever. I know she is not my child. She must be Dimitris. And I will kill her. I will not have proof of your love for him around here." He finished, snarling.

I hissed and put up a thin barrier around him and then all around him was fire. He would be able to feel the heat and the pain he would feel, but he would not burn. I would not allow him that.

"Bella! You must stop!" I heard Esme yell. I dropped the barrier and the fire went away. I turned my head towards her, unwilling to take myself out of my crouch.

"I'm sorry, Esme. He wants to kill _our_ baby. I won't let him. She's perfect. I will not let him harm her." I said, sadly.

"Darling, I understand. He is like my son. Would you want to watch your baby die?"

"Of course not, Esme! I would die!"

"So would I, darling, so would I."

And then it hit me. I was about to take away her baby. I couldn't believe I'd almost hurt Esme! I picked up Nessie, ignoring her protests, and carried her over to Esme.

"I am so sorry, Esme. I didn't think. I was just protecting her. I always have to. From Felix. He's the devil himself, I swear." I said, growling a little at the end.

And then the worst smell _ever_ wafted into my nostrils. It smelled like wet dog. My nose crinkled before I heard the most amazing voice ever.

"Bella?"

_Hey! What do you think? I've decided to write a little more for it. I'm gonna make it a Bella/Jacob fic, somehow, I think. It might be a little easier for me. Don't ask how._

_Tabbs._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys. I'm finally updating stuff again. Must make you feel happy, huh? Let's hope it lasts._

_BPOV_

"Bella, is that really you?" I heard that beautiful voice say again. I swear, if I was human, I would be crying.

"Jacob?" I whispered as I slowly turned around.

"You're a vamp? How? You don't smell like a vamp to me!" He said, trying not to raise his voice.

"It was the only way I would survive. I would have died, otherwise. Nessie would be without a mother. She'd still have her _father_," I turned to unleash my fiercest gaze on Edward, "but he's a selfish jerk that only cares about himself. I was not going to let her grow up without me, Jake." I finished, feeling confident that I had made the right choice.

"That makes sense. She looks more like you than that bloodsucker. The only she's got from him is her bronze hair. Otherwise, she's a spitting image of you. Beautiful. But nothing like her mother."

"I work for the Volturi, Jake. I'm only here for a couple years. And then Nessie and I are going back to Italy. I'm sure Nessie misses Janie already." I said, turning to smile at my blushing daughter.

"Yeah, I get it. I have to go talk to Sam about this. She won't be a danger, will she? I just have to ask." He explained.

"She will not be a danger to anybody around her. She might break hearts, but she won't truly hurt anyone." I said, smirking.

He smiled. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Jake."

I could swear I heard him breath the words 'I love you' as he turned to go change and leave, though I might have been hearing what I want.

"Mama? You're subconciously holding Edward where he is."

"I'm meaning to do that, darling. If he's there, he can't be over here, hurting you."

"Esme designed a house for us. It's beautiful. It's already being built."

"Good, darling. I know you'll want your own floor, let alone a room." I teased.

"Will you unbind me already?" I heard Edward snarl.

I spun on him, ready to tear his limbs off. It must have been written clearly on my face because he flinched back.

"You. Have no right. To even try. To speak to me. First, you lied to me to get me to love you. Then you decided that wasn't enough. You wanted more. You IMPREGNATED me! But you couldn't stand the pressure of knowing that you might have broken a law. That you would have broken one for a human. So, you dumped me in Italy! Did you really think Aro would kill me? He couldn't read my mind! You have to be brain dead to think he wouldn't change me! To think he would kill me! I fucking hate you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I hope you fucking die!" I practically screamed.

I was tired of holding that in. I NEEDED to let it out. And now that I had, I was ready to let him go. He had no power over me. I didn't need him. I didn't love him. I hate him.

"You don't mean that, Bella. We love each other. We're meant to be." He tried desperately to get me to believe him.

"Edward. Listen to me. I don't love you. I will never love you again. I will never make that mistake again. I promise you this."

"No! I don't want you to promise me that! I don't want it at all!" He yelled.

"That's all you're going to get from me."

"Mama?" I heard Nessie whisper.

"Oh, baby! I'm sorry you had to hear that. I truly am!" I said, spinning around and holding her to me.

"He loves you. He may not love me, but he loves you."

"We are a package deal, honey. If he isn't going to love you, then I want nothing to do with him."

"I understand."

"Show me your room, baby."

"Sure, mama."

I knew that she called me 'mother' to other people, but I also knew that when she needed me she called me 'mama.' I was not going to let her down. Ever.

_Hey. It's probably crap. I hope you like it anyways._

_Tabbs_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone. I'm currently sitting in my kitchen. Why am I telling you this, you might ask? Well, the heat in my house doesn't like to work, so I've got the oven on 450 degrees and the oven door is open a bit. You can imagine it being the only room that is warm enough in my house, at the moment. The front room might get warm soon, but I don't really know._

_Anyways, this is Chapter 4. I'm debating on POVs, at the moment, whether I want just 1 POV in this chapter or maybe 2. We'll see, I guess. I want to point out really quickly that Bellas memories are going to flow back in gradually. I have no plans to make it known, they'll just come back and it'll be like she always had them, to her, at least. I'm hoping it's a mix between kinda obvious and not really obvious. _

_See you at the bottom. :)_

[Chapter 4]

rpov

Who was that strange man that mom was talking to? I've never seen or even heard of him before in my life. Is he someone that mom knew before? Before she was changed, before dad impregnated her? He had a weird smell. Like a wet dog. It was kind of disgusting.

"Ness? Darling, why are you moping?" Rose asked from my doorway.

"I'm not. I'm wondering who that guy was. Do you know?"

"Ahh. Yes. That is Jacob Black. He is the alpha of the wolf pack in La Push. He's only been alpha for a year or so. Sam Uley was alpha before. He got killed by one of us, a nomad vampire. Anyways, your father," I heard a growl downstairs, likely from Edward, "always hated him. Jacob was in love with your mother. He probably still is. Edward tried to forbid Bella from ever seeing Jacob, but Bella refused to let Edward do that. She snuck off to see Jake a lot. Edward was furious. What Bella doesn't know is that what she did, seeing Jacob, provoked Edward into making her his, completely. He had sex with her. It wasn't immediately that _we_ noticed you were growing inside her, but Jake did. He could smell you. He wanted to kill you because he knew that it was likely you would rip your way out of her stomach, and she would have bled to death. Edward was terrified that he had broken a law. He hadn't, since he didn't change a child, but he was paranoid. Still is. That's when he flew your mother to Italy under the pretense of it being a vacation. He told her all about the Volturi before they left here. Alice told us that he hit her on the head hard enough to knock her out for a good while, right in front of the Volturis palace! He left her there. A day later, he had returned, without your mother. Jake was furious about that. He said that he would've taken care of Bella, if she had survived. He would've loved her still. He would've made a life for them. But Edward told him that he would rather see Bella dead then have her be with him. Jake wanted to break our truce, but Carlisle convinced him not to. That it might come in handy some day. That was the last we seen of Jake, on our land at least, until earlier today. I think he smelled your mother. He said that she didn't smell like a vamp, so maybe she still has a future with someone around here, seeing as she's completely written off your father. Can't blame her there."

"She recognized him, though. She never mentioned that she knew other people outside of the Volturi. She didn't even really know father. She just remembered his hair. When they showed her a video of her and Dimitri before I was born, before I was changed, she nearly killed him. She must've known that she wasn't really meant to be with Dimitri or something..."

"Renesmee, that is enough."

My head shot up and I glared at my father. How dare he? He doesn't even act like a father to me!

"You have no right to speak to me, you insolent filth." I hissed.

"If what you say is true, and what Rose says is true, then I AM your father, and you WILL show me the respect I deserve." He growled back.

That. Is. It. I will NOT tolerate this. Most of my powers my mother doesn't even know about. She didn't think I was collecting powers whenever we went on missions for Aro. But I was. I had a massive collection. And now, I was finally going to get to use some of it.

I levitated towards my father and it was obvious how terrified he was. I held him place with a binding power I had gotten 2 years back. I held up my hand and lightly touched his face. He wanted to scream from the pain, but I wouldn't let him. When I pulled my hand back, there was a scorch mark on his face. I was getting ready to put more scorch marks on his face when I was interrupted for a second time that day. But this was not just any voice.

The gasp that sent me back to my bed quicker than light was my mothers. She knew now. She was going to be upset with me, but I just held my head high. I felt justified in what I had done. I was still holding Edward in place in the doorway, so I let him go.

"Spawn of Satan." I heard him gasp.

I didn't care. He could call me whatever he liked. The only thing I cared about right now was my mother. And how she was just staring at me, mouth slightly agape.

[bpov]

My daughter. She had placed her hand on Edwards face. And she had scorched him. One minute, she was in front of Edward, the next, she was on her bed. Edward had collapsed to the ground and I heard him gasp something, but I don't know what. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. My daughter had been collecting powers. And she hadn't told me. She hadn't showed me any of them. It's like she didn't want me to know.

"Mama?" I heard Ness whisper.

"Yes, baby?" I breathed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as I can be right now."

"I don't regret what I did. He is not my father. Not my true father. I have no true father. No one was there for me whilst I was growing up. No one, but you and the Volturi. And nobody there fits the daddy role. Edward was trying to tell me that I had to listen to him and respect him when he had knocked you out and left you in Italy to die. I refused to listen to him. I'm like you, mama."

"You are, baby. You are just like your mama."

Edward got up and he was glaring at me. His scorch marks wouldn't fade for a few days, at the least. He was quite obviously upset, but I didn't care. He _had_ left me in Italy to die.

"Are you going to do nothing? She should be punished for this. For what she had done. If you don't punish her, I will." He said, trying to hide the anger in his voice and failing.

I saw red. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY BABY! You have no right to even THINK about touching my baby!" I yelled.

And then something happened that hadn't happened to me since I was turned. Everything went black.

_Hey. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it._

_Review. Or not, you know. It's whatevs._

_Tabbs._


End file.
